Lord, send me an Angel!
by Laly C
Summary: Só quero pegar na sua mão, vou te levar para casa. Draco/Astoria


**Lord, send me na _Angel_!**

por Laly C.

* * *

**1. Bem, eu poderia dançar toda a noite e um pouco do dia.**

O som alto da música impedia as pessoas de ouvirem umas às outras, tudo o que havia ali era aquilo que se podia ver. A batida marcante fazia os corpos vibrarem, o estômago despencar.

Ela estava ali, seu vestido curto, preto de cetim e sem alças, se moldava suavemente com cada balanço do seu corpo. As mechas louro-douradas deslizavam suavemente pelas costas conforme ela mexia a cabeça.

A mão erguida para o alto, segurando firmemente uma taça com um resto de Martine e a marca de batom vermelho. Duas finas pulseiras douradas escorregaram pela pele branca, atingindo quase o cotovelo.

Ele, do outro lado da pista, encostado no bar, mordeu o lábio com a cena.

* * *

**2. Estas avenidas e estes reservatórios.**

Ela mordeu o lábio pintado com restos de batom, ele sorriu e bebericou seu whisky que desceu queimando pela garganta como ela queimava sua pele. Lentamente, dolorosamente.

Conforme as bochechas da mulher ganhavam uma coloração mais avermelhada enquanto dançava, ele sentia seus músculos rígidos; cravou as unhas curtas na palma da mão. Ele queria sentir a temperatura daquela pele branca. Parecia macia e rija ao mesmo tempo.

Os olhos violeta encontraram os cinza. Ela sorriu e voltou a mexer o corpo no compasso das batidas.

* * *

**3. Então, nós dançamos toda a noite, todo o dia. **

Há exata três semanas – durante sexta e sábado – acontecia a mesma coisa. Ele passava os dias pensando nela durante o trabalho. Não é como se estivesse apaixonado, não, claro que não; as mãos dele não suavam, o coração não palpitava e ela não tirava sua concentração durante as reuniões da empresa. Ele simplesmente não esquecia os movimentos precisos de seus quadris.

Na sexta e no sábado, ele sentava em frente ao bar, pedia whisky ou vodca e ficava vendo-a dançar. No entanto, ela nunca lhe dera a chance de se aproximar. Até aquela noite.

* * *

**4. Vamos alimentar o fogo.**

Ele nunca acreditara muito em sorte, na verdade. E, justo naquela noite, havia decidido deixar para lá a garota loira e de quadris dançantes. Durante aquele dia, não havia feito nada diferente a não ser cortar o cabelo, deixando-o relativamente mais curto do que o usual.

Sentado de costas para a pista, resolvera mudar e pediu _Bloody Mary_.

E, justo naquela noite, ela se sentou ao seu lado. Talvez porque não o reconhecera com os fios curtos ou, talvez, porque cansara de joguinhos.

Ela sorriu para ele quando o loiro lhe ofereceu um isqueiro – muito elegante, por sinal – assim que a viu tirar um _Lucky Strike _da pequena bolsa prateada.

- Astoria. – Abriu um sorriso capaz de derreter qualquer homem e estendeu a mão para o mais velho.

- Draco.

* * *

**5. Vamos mostrar essa cidade como beijar essas estrelas.**

O frio era cortante, mas não era como se um dos dois estivesse realmente se importando com isso. Astoria estava presa entre Draco e a parede do lado de fora da boate. Suas mãos estavam firmemente entrelaçadas nos fios platinados e sua cintura enlaçada pelos braços do mais velho.

Quando eles se separavam para tomar ar, Astoria ria docemente enquanto Draco se ocupava em "recuperar" o fôlego distribuindo pequenos beijos pelo pescoço alvo da loira.

Assim que Astoria se deu conta da hora, afastou-se do mais velho. Mas, antes, ela levantou a manga do casaco e com o batom vermelho, rabiscou o número de seu telefone. Ele sorriu e ela beijou docemente seus lábios.

Conforme o táxi em que a loira estava seguia pela rua, ele retribui o aceno parado no meio fio da rua silenciosa àquela hora da madrugada. Olhou o braço cheio de batom e riu. Ele era um cara de sorte. Talvez, ele nem acreditasse em sorte. Ou precisava muito mais do que isso para ter uma garota como aquela.

* * *

**N/A:** Ei, todo mundo! :) Mais uma fic. Eu adoro encher vocês com elas, sabiam?! Gostaria de agradecer pelos comentários das outras fics, se eu esqueci de agradecer alguém, desculpa! Bom, Thay (deu nome a fic, como sempre) aquele MUITO obrigado, né, Vida? Artemis (também), incrível! E Carla (Pequenina) por me ajudar na capa; você me deve uma tapioca quando eu for te ver, menina! Leiam, comentem se gostaram (ou não). Surto Draco-Malfoy sempre. Música: Kings Of Leon - Manhattan. Beijos!


End file.
